Hope
by FoxPad
Summary: [AU, POSSIBLE YAOI] When Sasuke joined Orochimaru and became a missing nin, he became the living apocalypse. In an attempt to stop the future, Amaterasu and Shinigami set out to kill a 7 year old raven in the past. Unfortunately, it isn't Sasuke they kill


This is my first fanfic, so don't be suprised if it sucks.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I probably wouldn't be writing this right now.

Warnings: Umm... There isn't much of a warning, it's just rated T to be safe for now. The fic is AU, so some things will be different. (Ex. Sasuke is 7 in this fic, while Naruto is 5)

PLEASE REVIEW!! -hands out cookies-

* * *

_-Will this really change everything? -_

**-If this doesn't, what will?-**

_-Un'un__**(1)**__… you have a point.-_

The few birds airborne at the moment overlooked the ruins of Konoha, one of the many cities destroyed months ago. Every building was destroyed, obliterated. The Hokage's faces? Rubble. Not one structure was left standing, as not one living creature was left alive.

All of the other villages had fallen to the same fate. A catastrophic war had taken place, a war against all 9 main regions, and the dozens of minor lands. It was hardly even known _why _the war happened, but the cause of it was obvious.

_-Him.-_

**-Of course, that's why he must go, ne?-**

-_Ofukoos_u**(2)**, _but it just seems wrong…-_

**-It'll change **_**this**_**, right?-**

_-Ofukoosu_…-

Two figures, one dark and one light, slowly appeared, though, no one was around- alive- to see, so the pair went unnoticed.

**-I guess we should start this now, right?- **The darker figure waved a purple arm in front of its body. The figure of light leaned closer as a portal came into view. It seemed to picture a child- one with black hair and black eyes.

_-That's the boy? T he uragiru?-__**(3)**_

-**Actually, it's the boy from 10 years ago.-**

_-Aa, so he'd be 7 in that era? I believe the uragiru is has lived 17 years in this time.-_

**-Right.-**A shaggy hand reached up into a mop rugged hair covering most of the creature's face, revealing oddly shaped elf ears. –**Guess we should just kill him now, right away, make it quicke-**

_-You idiot! You can't just get rid of him like that! Figures though, since you're the Shinigami, you're probably used to making people drop dead for no reason. -_

**-Huh? Why not?- **

_-If you do your grim reaper act on the last_ Uchiha_ in the village, Konoha's going to think that an enemy village killed the boy! That could start another war!! We'll have to send some spirit out to kill the child for us, one that can take the form of a human.-_

The Shinigami continued watching the boy in the portal, making the other light figure sigh. –**I guess I'll never understand you, ****Amaterasu****, you seen to play in these human's lives so much, yet you won't let me kill one stupid gaki? Very well, some other spirit will go back to that era and kill the child.-**

**-**_That's better. I suppose… it'll have to happen _after _the massacre, I don't know that Itachi would do if his brother were killed before that…-_

_-_**Well, let's hurry this up!- **

* * *

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke!_

_SASUKE!_

_Black._

_All black…_

_Blood._

_To much blood._

_Surrounding him. Suffocating his lungs. White. White blood. _

_His blood._

_Their blood._

_Blood…_

_Laughing. Laughing? Who? Why? Death, death! Murder! Not laughing, not happy!_

_Laughter louder. Louder. Louder…_

_Murmurs. Figures. Many Figures. Praying. Praying? For what? Happy…_

_Happy. Who?_

_Light. Blinding light. Joyful light…_

_Light. No blood. No darkness. Enveloping him…_

_Blond…yellow…happy…laughing…coming closer…_

Sasuke's dream abruptly ended, and he sprang up from the covers surrounding him. He had that dream so many times. His family's blood, Itachi's killing spree. But never had Sasuke had the second part of the dream. What was that bright light? And what was all the laughing about? Who was he seeing? Why were they praying? Praying, is that what it was? It was comforting, whatever it was. If Sasuke would let his mind have some freedom, he swore it was from an angel, perhaps, the angel was asking him to return to his family with it?

He threw on a sweater and walked out side, into the poaring rain. Were the angels crying for him? For his family? Were they trying to get him soaked?

He stepped out of the Uchiha compound, and walked past the busy villagers, who were rushed in their hurry to get out of the falling tears. Sasuke looked up sadly. Rain did nothing to comfort him; all it did was drown him in his ever-growing sadness.

Children whisked past him, laughing heartedly, not daring that their parents were less than a few feet away from their soft, breakable necks. If they had Uchiha as their surname, those fleshy throats would have been sliced cleanly in half, warm blood spewing over their dead corpse.

The poaring rain had successfully drenched the Raven's hair. Sasuke sighed. Wasn't it winter? Wasn't it supposed to snow? Bleach out everyone's problems for at least a small amount of time?

If only Kami would listen to his lonesome prayer, brighten up his darkening word.

The raven kept walking, his small hands buried in his pockets. He stopped to squint. What was that? A very small part of the storm clouds had opened up, shining a welcoming light behind a pair of restaurant garbage cans. Almost asking him to follow the rays to their destination.

Sasuke's young curiosity got the best of him, slowly, he found his pathway to the dumpsters, but not without making sure none of the nosy adults saw him quickly traveling past them.

Peeking behind the waste's container, Sasuke saw something he hadn't expected to see. Against the building's cold wall was a small child of at least 6, the same age of Sasuke himself. The child's eyes were closed, though it was hard to tell for sure, long blond locks covered most of the kid's face. Numerous cuts and bruises covered the child's revealed body-his arms and legs. The only thing clothed on him was an oversized blue T-shirt, and hopefully a pair of shorts- the shirt was to long for Sasuke to tell.

The girl/feminine boy's arms were wrapped around his knees, his head buried from site. Unconsciously, Sasuke reached down and placed a pale hand on the boy's shoulder- to earn a strong flinch from the other boy and a pair of clouded eyes, vivid, bright, azure eyes.

Before the raven could speak, the other child's tan lips were moving.

"They said you would come."

"Who?"

"The angels." The blond smiled, more locks falling onto his tanned face, and onto the odd scar marks on his cheeks.

Sasuke stared at the blue-eyed boy below him. Stooping down to the boy's ground level, he offered a hand. Slowly, a contrasted hand reached out and slowly grabbed it. "What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

The Uchiha pulled the blond up from the cement ground and supported his wobbly footing. The blond boy's eyes swept over towards Sasuke, smiling, and speaking.

"They called me Hope."

Unexpectedly, the blond's feet gave out on him, but Sasuke quickly caught him and lifted the amazingly light child onto his back. Not really caring what he had just done and why, he hastily ignored the confused and slightly amused glances he was receiving from other passing villagers.

Upon reaching his house, Sasuke threw off his sandals and shuffled up to his bedroom, setting the small boy down on his bed- to realize the blond had fallen asleep.

Sasuke sighed and pulled his covers over the tan child. Looking outside, he noticed that the heavy rain had finally stopped; now crystal white flakes were lining them selves on the side of his window.

His ebony eyes trailed down to the blond, he looked so peaceful, like an…angel.

Angel.

Angel…

Seating him, Sasuke lay down and closed his eyes at the foot of the bed, letting his new travail dominate the pillows and blanket. He quickly fell into a tranquil sleep, one of the first in weeks.

Before the Raven allowed his consciousness to fade, he sent one more prayer to the Gods, to change the way the course of his life seemed to be headed.

Little did Sasuke know, his prayer had already been answered.

Through a small whiskered angel.

Little did Sasuke know, his blond savior needed an angel as much as he did.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes unwillingly opened, showing him covers wrapped around his seven-year old body, while his nose managed to enlighten him on the crisp bacon cooking downstairs. His unusual guest wasn't in bed. 

The raven-haired boy sprung to his feet, throwing the feathery blanket off him. Shouldn't the blond be in bed? Last night, the kid could barely stand-couldn't stand- and was covered in what looked like numerous small, half healed wounds.

The Uchiha bounded down the hallway (in a very un-Uchiha like way) and into the kitchen. He almost wished he didn't, because what he saw was a huge surprise.

Inside the large kitchen the Uchiha "heir" used was a tower of mouthwatering bacon on a silver platter. Heavenly orange juice rested on the small table near the ground. And a blond cherub stood uncertainly in front of a stove.

(Not that Sasuke is exaggerating; people… poor blond can't cook that well…)

"Oi! You woke up!" Said blond spun around, smiling a bit to wide for Sasuke's liking. Though, his cheerfulness was contagious.

"S-shouldn't you be in bed? You looked hurt yesterday." Sasuke rambled, he wasn't exactly used to asking if someone other than himself was ok.

"Hurt?" Blond-boy (which Sasuke dubbed him mentally until he found out a better name) asked, "When?"

The Raven stared at him dumbly, "You had scratches all over you last night. Let alone, you could hardly stand." Sasuke reached out for the tan boy's hand and ran his contrasted fingers over the soft skin. "They're gone…" Not a mark was seeable on the blond.

"Hmm?" Blond-boy studied his arm curiously. "I don't remember any scratches…"

The odd boy's eyes were clouded, puffy from confusion. Sasuke thought the blue eyes' expression was adorable. Like a reflection of the pale sky…

"Heheh, oh well." Sasuke commented, unusual for him. "Did you make all this?"

"Yeah…" Blond-boy thought for a moment over the food he had prepared. "I think I used that-" He pointed at the ebony stove- "thing wrong, the meat looks burnt…"

"I like it this way." Sasuke interrupted. "Bacon tastes great crispy. You didn't have to make all this, you know."

Blond-boy blushed, his tan skin turning slightly peach. "I had to do _something _for you, since you helped me last night and… stuff... I can't remember much too much before you came, but there was some bright light in front of me…"

Sasuke assumed he was talking about that opening in the sky. "Ano, what is your name? Was it…Hope?" The raven asked, recalling their previous conversation prior to this.

"No," The blond, said, looking away in thought.

"Nande? You said…"

"N-no..." The blond boy stumbled over his words.

* * *

_Blood._

_Blood_

_Blood on… paper? _

_No-scroll._

_Blood from hand, thumb._

_Signing. Name._

_Frog summon. Frog summon scroll._

_Uzu-_

_Maki-_

* * *

_A swing._

_Swing._

_Blond._

_Alone._

_Swing._

_Passerby._

_Glares._

_Glares._

_Glares…_

_Mean._

_Alone…_

_Swing._

_Swing…_

"_Naruto!" _

_Black._

_Black in darkness._

_Light._

_Black _is _light._

…_Sasuke._

_Naru-_

* * *

"-To," He grinned. "Uzumaki Naruto." 

_Naruto? _Sasuke wondered. Wasn't that t-t-that Naruto? The one who jumped in front of him? The one pushed in the river? _Instead _of him?

"Hmm…" Sasuke half pondered. "Naruto?"

"Yeah!" The newly dubbed Naruto smiled, his eyes crystal blue, deep blue…

Sasuke smiled slowly, he easily decided that he was going to like his new company he had found.

* * *

_**(1)**_Un'un- Nothing really, just the sound of agreement. Much like 'uh huh/yeah.' 

_**(2)**__ Ofukoos_u- of course.

_**(3) **_Traitor.

* * *

**A/N- This story, right now, is a PWP. I have a storyline, and I know the ending, but the middle- sadly- is one big ugly gaping hole. I want this to be a SasuNaru, but it might not actually _become_ Sasunaru until later in the story. Right now... it's sad and cheezy fluff, stuff that doesn't need to be there, but it got there anyway. **

Also, there might be some MAJOR OOC'ness involving Sasuke's younger self, but since this story is AU, and his life has been changed, he'll act a bit odd more cheerful and open... at least, cheerful for an Uchiha...

PLEASE REVIEW! -hands out cookies again-


End file.
